star_wars_anthology_filmsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Star Wars Features
The following is a list of all features, especially characters, who originally appeared in Star Wars Films, and were later adapted to the Star Wars Films. Characters Introduced in Movies Introduced in Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope * Luke Skywalker * Han Solo * Leia Organa * Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi * Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader * Chewbacca * C-3PO * R2-D2 * Wilhuff Tarkin * Owen Lars * Beru Whitesun Lars * Biggs Darklighter * Wedge Antilles * Jek Porkins * Raymus Antilles * Greedo * Jabba The Hutt * Boba Fett * Dr. Evazan * Ponda Baba Introduced in Star Wars: Episode V Empire Strikes Back * Yoda * Lando Calrissian * Bossk * Dengar * IG-88 * 2-1B * 4-LOM * Darth Sidious * K-3PO * R-3PO Introduced in Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi * Gial Ackbar * Mon Mothma * Bib Fortuna * Nien Nunb * Wicket W. Warrick Introduced in Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace * Qui-Gon Jinn * Padmé Amidala * Jar Jar Binks * Nute Gunray * Rune Haako * Darth Maul * Mace Windu * Sabé * Shmi Skywalker * Watto * Sebulba * Quarsh Panaka * Plo Koon * Ki Adi Mundi * Plo Koon * Saesee Tiin * Daultay Dofine * Eeth Koth * Finis Valorum * Roos Tarpals * Even Piell * Yaddle * Yarael Poof Introduced in Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones * Count Dooku * Jango Fett * Bail Organa * Zam Wesell * Cliegg Lars * Poggle the Lesser * Dexter Jettster * Gregar Typho * Dormé * Agen Kolar * Shaak Ti * Kit Fisto * Aayla Secura * Stass Allie * Jocasta Nu * Zett Jukassa * Cordé Introduced in Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith * General Grievous * Commander Cody * Commander Gree * Appo * Bly * Tarfful * Yarua * Salporin * Bacara * Neyo * Breha Organa Introduced in Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) * Ahsoka Tano * Captain Rex * Asajj Ventress * Rotta Introduced in Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens * Rey * Finn * Poe Dameron * BB-8 * Kylo Ren * Captain Phasma * Armitage Hux * Maz Kanata * Bala-Tik * U.O Statura * Kaydel Ko Connix * Snoke * Unkar Plutt * Ello Asty * Jessika Pava * Lor San Tekka * FN-1824 * FN-3181 Introduced in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Jyn Erso * Cassian Andor * K-2SO * Orson Krennic * Chirrut Îmwe * Base Malbus * Galen Erso * Antoc Merrick * Pao * Bistan * Lyra Erso * Vaneé Introduced in TV Series Introduced in Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season One * Cad Bane * R3-S6 * Argyus * Nahdar Vebb * EV-A4-D * Gor * R6-H5 * Hondo Ohnaka * Turk Falso * Pilf Mukmuk * Wag Too * Tee Watt Kaa * Tub * Lok Durd * Chi Cho * Riyo Chuchi * Nuvo Vindi * Peppi Bow * Jaybo Hood Category:Content